


Cherry Smoke

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Second person POV, Sexual innuendos, annie hates crowds, crowd surfing is dangerous, guest appearance from my chemical romance, marco likes tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well Marco, for rescuing me, i’m going to pop your weed cherry for you"</p><p>"Who says it needs popping?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> stupid self indulgent stoner Maruani  
> enjoy

Your name is Annie Leonhardt and you’re beginning to wish you never came. My Chemical Romance is your favorite group so your regret doesn’t lay there. No the problem with the concert isn’t the music, it’s the people.

Masses of sweaty, loud, and more often than not, smelly, people surround you on all sides. Two hulking individuals in particular have you squished between them like giant testosterone filled body guards. These individuals are your closest friends, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover.

The whole trio thing was better for you when they weren’t a couple. It was also better before you were pressed face first into Bertholdt’s excessively sweaty abdomen. But what are you going to do? It’s not like you have any other friends and you’d much rather be squished between them than strangers.

Or dumped in a plastic bag just outside the border of Mexico after a mugging attempt gone wrong. Or something like that.

Deafening screeches of “Black Parade” fill your ears. You swear under your breath. Really, if they want to listen to that song so badly they should just buy the CD. 

A woman with big eyes and curly hair get’s pushed over your head and kicks you in said head on her way to the front of the crowd, riding the hands of the screaming masses. You decide you need some air if you’re going to survive tonight.

You poke Reiner’s shoulder and he asks you a question that gets lost in the noise of the crowd. With a sigh you point to the woman crowd surfing and then above the surrounding people’s heads towards the exit.

Reiner misunderstands.

His huge, meaty, hands easily wrap around your waist as he lifts you kicking and screaming into the hands of the crowd. Bertholdt sees your alarm and warns his thick headed boyfriend but you’re already being carried away.

You release a cry of frustration, demanding they let you go but they either don’t hear it or don’t care because you don’t touch the ground. There is a hole in the crowd where there are some kids with sagging pants dancing as if venomous snakes are in them and the crowd throws you carelessly into it.

Someone catches you, almost dropping you again when he trips over one of the dancers who is doing his best impression of a shooting victim on the ground. 

He says something, setting you down, but it’s lost in the loudness of the drums just a few feet away. He smiles and gestures to the door.

It’s easy to weave through the crowd following behind him with his broad shoulders and lanky height. Smaller than Reiner or Bertholdt but big enough to get the job done.

His pick-up is ancient, rust covering the chipped green paint. He says his father gave it to him and he never bothered getting a new vehicle because it “still runs good”. you doubt it.

"I’m Marco" He volunteers unhooking the back so they can sit in the flat bed of the vehicle. In the soft light of the moon she can make out his features better. Soft eyes and cheeks, the latter being dotted with freckles. He should get that checked out by a doctor, you note.

"Annie" You return sitting on the rusty and slightly dirty truck bed, relieved to be out of the crowded and loud auditorium. You pull a joint and lighter from your bra.

You take a long drag from the smoking paper and herb before looking at him with a wry smile.

"Well Marco, for rescuing me i’m going to pop your weed cherry for you" You hand him the joint and he chuckles at you and gives you a smile that’s smug but to warm to be a smirk.

"Who says it needs popping?" he easily inhales the smoke before blowing it back out in rings.

"Wouldn’t take you for the stoner type" you say, snatching the joint back casually. He shrugs.

"Try not to too often, it makes me crave Mexican food like no other" He laughs and you hold the joint between his lips for him.

"Never tried Mexican" you admit and he looks shocked for the first time that evening. It looks comical with his red rimmed eyes.

"Wait so you’ve never had a taco?" you shake your head and his lips curl back into a smile giving you a flash of his white teeth.

"Well i’m going to have to pop your taco cherry" it’s clear he’s trying to use your own line against you but the unintended innuendo makes you laugh. He realizes what he’s said a fraction of a second later and flushes red.

 ”Who says it needs popping?” you return, blowing smoke in his face. His breath hitches audibly.


End file.
